ADMINISTRATION SUMMARY The Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) Administration (CCA) supports the Director, Senior Leaders, Program Leaders, Shared Resource Directors, and members in advancing MCCC's mission through administrative management, centralized services and overall planning and evaluation. CCA has been led by the Deputy Director for Administration, Jane Welter, MBA, since 2014. She is supported by 3 site-specific Associate Directors: Benjamin Ziemer, MEd, at Mayo Clinic in Florida; Jenny Ho, MPH, MHSA, at Mayo Clinic in Arizona; and David Moertel, MBA, at Mayo Clinic in Rochester, MN. The CCA provides administrative support for all internal and external planning and evaluation efforts, including meetings of the Executive Committee, Research Committee, Clinical Research Committee, Internal Scientific Advisory Committee and the External Advisory Committee. As a matrix center, the CCA coordinates key staff involved with the CCSG and its ancillary activities. This includes 1) Financial administration, including oversight of grant, internal, and philanthropic funds; 2) Grants administration; 3) Management of internal and external collaborations; 4) Shared Resource oversight; 5) Clinical research support; 6) Communications; 7) Informatics; and 8) Space management. In the past funding period, CCA has assisted the Director and Senior Leaders in many efforts including the effort to update the MCCC strategic plan; revision of MCCC membership criteria; and orientation of 5 new Senior Leaders, 13 new Program Leaders, 4 new Shared Resource Directors and 3 new Associate Directors for Administration. CCA works with the Director to manage all MCCC funds, regardless of source, and provide financial oversight for activities such as Developmental Funds and Shared Resources. CCA has partnered with the Department of Development to obtain and manage philanthropic funds and has facilitated scientific collaborations with other Mayo Clinic Centers (Center for Clinical and Translational Science, Center for Individualized Medicine, Center for Regenerative Medicine) and with other institutions (University of Minnesota Masonic Cancer Center, University of Illinois Urbana-Champaign, University of Mississippi Medical Center, University of Central Florida, Florida State University, Arizona State University). CCA has been engaged in increasing support for clinical research at MCCC, for example by implementing an Early Cancer Therapeutics Unit, creating the Clinical Research Committee, and better aligning the Disease Groups with clinical trials. Future directions include continued support for the Director and Senior Leadership; strategic planning efforts; efforts to impact cancer disparities in our catchment area; expanding internal and external collaborations; developing a new tool to manage CCSG-related information; the implementation of a new clinical research management system; and the implementation of measurement of outcomes for career development awards.